Marry Me Kaoru
by ttgirl123
Summary: Hikaru wants to marry Kaoru so Tamaki takes Kaoru out so Hikaru can get everything ready (NOT A BIG YAOI NOT YET AM THINKING ABOUT IT
1. Marry me Kaoru

The day was almost here Hikaru was ready but not sure he wanted to marry Kaoru but how would he i mean like come on there rich so it very hard so Kaoru was out with Tamaki so Hikaru can have enough time to get ready Hikaru had music by John Legend . Kaoru love John Legend music so Hikaru then baked a cake chocolate also Kaoru favorite but food he love it with chocolate flowers with it and strawberry so the cake was finish did i mention Hikaru and Kaoru been together for a year and Hikaru knew it was time soon he had the ring it was real diamond with gold around it too soon he heard the door open Tamaki said quietly "your ready cause Kaoru kinda had a rough day" Hikaru knew he shouldn't trust Tamaki so he ask "well was it that bad" Tamaki said "you don't wanna a know" Hikaru sign with anger building up but tried to relax Kaoru walk in saying "umm hey Hikaru am going to wash up i'll be down in a min" Hikaru said "okay" when Kaoru walk upstairs Hikaru said "so what happen" Tamaki said "look up there and there be a flashback" Hikaru look up and it become a flash back

_"so Tamaki where are you taking me" Tamaki smile "okay how about the salon" Kaoru smiled "okay" once they went to the salon the girls said "are you a girl"_

_Kaoru look confused "me" girls nodded "no do i look like a girl" Kaoru said sadly girls laugh at him "oh cause if you were a girl we were going to say you look ugly" Tamaki look at the girls not happy "that was rude to say to someone girls" girls still laugh through so Kaoru cried and ran out the salon end of flashback_

Hikaru look at Tamaki then said "i'll go talk to Kao-" he was stopped because Kaoru dress up cute and so adorable Kaoru said to Hikaru "do i-i look like a girl in a ugly way" Hikaru said "Kaoru Tamaki told me what happen those girls are just mad cause they don't have swag or the adorableness you have Kaoru" Kaoru smiled and hug Hikaru "OH CAKE MY MUSIC OMG THIS CAN'T BE HIKARU IT'S A PROMISE RING OR A MARRIED RING!" Hikaru smile and gave it softly and got down on his knees saying "Kaoru Hittachiin will you marry me" Kaoru look up at Kaoru and started to cry saying "YES HIKARU I'LL MARRY YOU WAHHHH! WAHH!" Hikaru put the ring on Kaoru while his was crying like a baby and hug him and said "there no reason to cry Kaoru cause I Love you " made Kaoru blush light pink "i love you too Hikaru *sniffle sniffle*"

the day i made this was on NotePad on my computer than i said i want to share it with the whole world am thinking about adding another chapter maybe


	2. Party with Tamaki

The day was almost here Hikaru was ready but not sure he wanted to marry Kaoru but how would he i mean like come on there rich so it very hard so Kaoru was out with Tamaki so Hikaru can have enough time to get ready Hikaru had music by John Legend . Kaoru love John Legend music so Hikaru then baked a cake chocolate also Kaoru favorite but food he love it with chocolate flowers with it and strawberry so the cake was finish did i mention Hikaru and Kaoru been together for a year and Hikaru knew it was time soon he had the ring it was real diamond with gold around it too soon he heard the door open Tamaki said quietly "your ready cause Kaoru kinda had a rough day" Hikaru knew he shouldn't trust Tamaki so he ask "well was it that bad" Tamaki said "you don't wanna a know" Hikaru sign with anger building up but tried to relax Kaoru walk in saying "umm hey Hikaru am going to wash up i'll be down in a min" Hikaru said "okay" when Kaoru walk upstairs Hikaru said "so what happen" Tamaki said "look up there and there be a flashback" Hikaru look up and it become a flash back

_"so Tamaki where are you taking me" Tamaki smile "okay how about the salon" Kaoru smiled "okay" once they went to the salon the girls said "are you a girl"_

_Kaoru look confused "me" girls nodded "no do i look like a girl" Kaoru said sadly girls laugh at him "oh cause if you were a girl we were going to say you look ugly" Tamaki look at the girls not happy "that was rude to say to someone girls" girls still laugh through so Kaoru cried and ran out the salon end of flashback_

Hikaru look at Tamaki then said "i'll go talk to Kao-" he was stopped because Kaoru dress up cute and so adorable Kaoru said to Hikaru "do i-i look like a girl in a ugly way" Hikaru said "Kaoru Tamaki told me what happen those girls are just mad cause they don't have swag or the adorableness you have Kaoru" Kaoru smiled and hug Hikaru "OH CAKE MY MUSIC OMG THIS CAN'T BE HIKARU IT'S A PROMISE RING OR A MARRIED RING!" Hikaru smile and gave it softly and got down on his knees saying "Kaoru Hittachiin will you marry me" Kaoru look up at Kaoru and started to cry saying "YES HIKARU I'LL MARRY YOU WAHHHH! WAHH!" Hikaru put the ring on Kaoru while his was crying like a baby and hug him and said "there no reason to cry Kaoru cause I Love you " made Kaoru blush light pink "i love you too Hikaru *sniffle sniffle*"

the day i made this was on NotePad on my computer than i said i want to share it with the whole world am thinking about adding another chapter maybe


	3. Pregant Married plan

The day was almost here Hikaru was ready but not sure he wanted to marry Kaoru but how would he i mean like come on there rich so it very hard so Kaoru was out with Tamaki so Hikaru can have enough time to get ready Hikaru had music by John Legend . Kaoru love John Legend music so Hikaru then baked a cake chocolate also Kaoru favorite but food he love it with chocolate flowers with it and strawberry so the cake was finish did i mention Hikaru and Kaoru been together for a year and Hikaru knew it was time soon he had the ring it was real diamond with gold around it too soon he heard the door open Tamaki said quietly "your ready cause Kaoru kinda had a rough day" Hikaru knew he shouldn't trust Tamaki so he ask "well was it that bad" Tamaki said "you don't wanna a know" Hikaru sign with anger building up but tried to relax Kaoru walk in saying "umm hey Hikaru am going to wash up i'll be down in a min" Hikaru said "okay" when Kaoru walk upstairs Hikaru said "so what happen" Tamaki said "look up there and there be a flashback" Hikaru look up and it become a flash back

_"so Tamaki where are you taking me" Tamaki smile "okay how about the salon" Kaoru smiled "okay" once they went to the salon the girls said "are you a girl"_

_Kaoru look confused "me" girls nodded "no do i look like a girl" Kaoru said sadly girls laugh at him "oh cause if you were a girl we were going to say you look ugly" Tamaki look at the girls not happy "that was rude to say to someone girls" girls still laugh through so Kaoru cried and ran out the salon end of flashback_

Hikaru look at Tamaki then said "i'll go talk to Kao-" he was stopped because Kaoru dress up cute and so adorable Kaoru said to Hikaru "do i-i look like a girl in a ugly way" Hikaru said "Kaoru Tamaki told me what happen those girls are just mad cause they don't have swag or the adorableness you have Kaoru" Kaoru smiled and hug Hikaru "OH CAKE MY MUSIC OMG THIS CAN'T BE HIKARU IT'S A PROMISE RING OR A MARRIED RING!" Hikaru smile and gave it softly and got down on his knees saying "Kaoru Hittachiin will you marry me" Kaoru look up at Kaoru and started to cry saying "YES HIKARU I'LL MARRY YOU WAHHHH! WAHH!" Hikaru put the ring on Kaoru while his was crying like a baby and hug him and said "there no reason to cry Kaoru cause I Love you " made Kaoru blush light pink "i love you too Hikaru *sniffle sniffle*"

**The day i made this was on my Notepad HEHE! by: TTgirl123 **


	4. it too hard Hikaru

The day was almost here Hikaru was ready but not sure he wanted to marry Kaoru but how would he i mean like come on there rich so it very hard so Kaoru was out with Tamaki so Hikaru can have enough time to get ready Hikaru had music by John Legend . Kaoru love John Legend music so Hikaru then baked a cake chocolate also Kaoru favorite but food he love it with chocolate flowers with it and strawberry so the cake was finish did i mention Hikaru and Kaoru been together for a year and Hikaru knew it was time soon he had the ring it was real diamond with gold around it too soon he heard the door open Tamaki said quietly "your ready cause Kaoru kinda had a rough day" Hikaru knew he shouldn't trust Tamaki so he ask "well was it that bad" Tamaki said "you don't wanna a know" Hikaru sign with anger building up but tried to relax Kaoru walk in saying "umm hey Hikaru am going to wash up i'll be down in a min" Hikaru said "okay" when Kaoru walk upstairs Hikaru said "so what happen" Tamaki said "look up there and there be a flashback" Hikaru look up and it become a flash back

_"so Tamaki where are you taking me" Tamaki smile "okay how about the salon" Kaoru smiled "okay" once they went to the salon the girls said "are you a girl"_

_Kaoru look confused "me" girls nodded "no do i look like a girl" Kaoru said sadly girls laugh at him "oh cause if you were a girl we were going to say you look ugly" Tamaki look at the girls not happy "that was rude to say to someone girls" girls still laugh through so Kaoru cried and ran out the salon end of flashback_

Hikaru look at Tamaki then said "i'll go talk to Kao-" he was stopped because Kaoru dress up cute and so adorable Kaoru said to Hikaru "do i-i look like a girl in a ugly way" Hikaru said "Kaoru Tamaki told me what happen those girls are just mad cause they don't have swag or the adorableness you have Kaoru" Kaoru smiled and hug Hikaru "OH CAKE MY MUSIC OMG THIS CAN'T BE HIKARU IT'S A PROMISE RING OR A MARRIED RING!" Hikaru smile and gave it softly and got down on his knees saying "Kaoru Hittachiin will you marry me" Kaoru look up at Kaoru and started to cry saying "YES HIKARU I'LL MARRY YOU WAHHHH! WAHH!" Hikaru put the ring on Kaoru while his was crying like a baby and hug him and said "there no reason to cry Kaoru cause I Love you " made Kaoru blush light pink "i love you too Hikaru *sniffle sniffle*"

**The day i made this was on my Notepad HEHE! by: TTgirl123 **


End file.
